internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
KeuPa HT
| owner = Anders Pekkanen | GM = Olli Raaska | coach = Kari Rautakorpi | captain = Taneli Maasalo | affiliates = | parentclub = | farmclub = | website = KeuPa HT Home | name1 = | dates1 = | name2 = | dates2 = | championships1_type = Suomi-sarja Gold Suomi-sarja Bronze | championships1 = 2 (2012, 2014) 1 (2013) | reg_season_titles = | conf_titles = }} The KeuPa HT are a semi-professional ice hockey team based in Keuruu, Finland. They are members of the second highest league in Finland, Mestis. The club was founded in 1995 in the Finnish fourth division II-Divisioona after the ice hockey club decided to part company with the Keuruun ball association. They play their home games out of the Keuruun Ice Rink that holds 1,2000 people. History KeuPa HT was born in 1995 after the ice hockey branch of the Keuruun ball association split from the football and ice skating branches. KeuPa kept their traditional name but added ice hockey to the end to differentiate themselves hence the abbreviation HT appears at the end of the name. The club was promoted to the third division, Suomi-sarja in 2011-2012 and went on to claim the gold medal and win the 3rd division championship. By winning they entered the playoffs with LeKi, KooVee and HCK that year for the right to be promoted to the second division, Mestis. KeuPa finished third in the playoffs and remained in Suomi-sarja while the other two clubs were promoted to Mestis. HCK, who came second in the playoff's was only promoted because Wafer-Laser went backrupt and had to pull out of Mestis. In 2012-2013 season the club sought to defend their title however could only manage a third placing finish at the conclusion of the season, winning the bronze medal. Roki won the championship title and qualified for Mestis. KeuPa HT had to settle for another season in the third division after comeing so close to promotion again. The head coach quit at the end of the season. For the 2013-2014 season things started off badly for the club. They had not been able to find a replacement for their head coach and the club has in a precarious financial situation and staring at bankruptcy or folding the club up and ceasing operations, wherein they would not compete in the Suomi-sarja season. The KeuPa HT players started a fundraising campaign to raise the money needed to keep the club afloat and allow them to compete in the league that year. By seasons' start they had managed to raise the needed money and they began the season on schedule. The club went through a rocky patchy start to the season but managed to gain momentum at the back end of the regular season and just reach the playoff finals. In the playoffs KeuPa dispatched with Roki and Bewe Tuuskin to meet FPS (formally FOPS of Forssa) in the final. KeuPa HT beat FPS in the final and qualified for Mestis for the first time. Ending what became a Cinderella season from a very bleak start. KeuPa HT went through two head coaches in their first season in the second division in 2014-2015, firstly Jussi Tupamäki then Kari Rautakorpi from 23 February 2015. The team finished the regular season in 8th position, just missing out on the relegation positions of 9 and 10. Their record for the season was 13 wins, 30 losses with 8 overtime victories and 5 overtime losses for a total of 60 points from 56 matches. References External links * KeuPa HT Home * Mestis League Home * Translated KeuPa HT News Category:Ice hockey teams in Finland